Gameleojin
Gameleogin(ガメレオジン Gamereojin) is a Chameleon-based Neo-Shocker Kaijin that appeared in Episode 1 of Skyrider. He is voiced by Ritsuo Sawa. Appearance Gameleojin has an entirely green body covered with warts. He has two big, bulging eyes on his head over his normal looking eyes and has fangs sticking out of his mouth. Biography When a camper, named Hiroshi Tsukuba, interfered with an evil organization, called Neo-Shocker, from trying to get a scientist named Dr. Shido, one of their Kaijin, Gameleojin, was sent to kill Hiroshi’s friends at his camp site by having them be pulled into the ground. When Hiroshi finds his friends dead, a mysterious woman, named Midori, takes him to Dr. Shido in a cabin, with Gameleojin following them. There, Gameleojin frightens Midori, causing her to faint and letting him take her form. When Hiroshi looks around the area outside the cabin to look for anything suspicious, Gameleojin reveals himself to Dr. Shido and then kidnaps him. When Hiroshi finds Dr. Shido missing, he chases after the jeep that the he and Gameleojin are on with his motorcycle. Hiroshi comes up to the jeep and is surprise to see Gameleojin. The Neo-Shocker Kaijin knocks Hiroshi down with his long tongue, making him crash. When they check on him, Dr. Shido realizes that Hiroshi was a good man. With Hiroshi near death, Dr. Shido makes a plea to Gameleojin to help make Hiroshi a cyborg, but Gameleojin says that he can’t make the decision. Suddenly, Neo-Shocker’s first chief, General Monster, appears and decides to fulfill Dr. Shido’s plea. After Dr. Shido performs the operation of turning Hiroshi into a cyborg, Hiroshi walks out of the base and is confronted by Ari Commandos. There, Gameleojin and Dr. Shido arrive and Gameleojin reveals to Hiroshi that he is a cyborg now and he will be working with Neo-Shocker. When Dr. Shido refuses to explain more to Hiroshi, Gameleojin tries to kill Dr. Shido with his tongue. Hiroshi saves him and fights off the Ari Commandos, where he accidentally performs his Henshin pose and has transformed into Skyrider. After General Monster realize that the operation was a failure, Gameleojin was given orders to kill Skyrider. So Gameleojin tries to choke Skyrider with his long tongue, but Skyrider kicks his face and sends him rolling down the hill. Gameleojin tries to blend in to a tree, but the kick to his face left a trial of green blood on the ground, so Skyrider easily found him. The two fight each other until Skyrider throws Gameleojin near the edge of a river and then uses Sky Kick to kick him down. With his final words, Gameleojin tells Skyrider that he’s on the execution grounds of Neo-Shocker. Gameleojin then falls down to the ground, glows blue, and dissolves away, leaving smoke in place. Skyrider flies off before the execution ground he was on explodes. Powers/Abilities Camouflage: Being based-off a Chameleon, Gameleojin is able to blend in into any area. Human Disguise: Gameleojin is able to take the form of anyone he encounters. Long Tongue: Gameleojin has a long tongue that he can shoot out of his mouth. Category:Chameleon Kaijin Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill Category:First Kaijin